The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a connector, and, more particularly, to a board-to-board connector having an improved and more reliable fit.
Conventionally, board-to-board connectors have been used in order to electrically connect parallel circuit boards. Such connectors are mounted to the mutually-facing surfaces of a pair of circuit boards, and engaged to achieve electrical continuity. In addition, a reinforcing metal fitting attached to each end functions as a locking member, thus maintaining the fitting with the other side of the connector in such technology. An example of this type of board-to-board connector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-044980, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
FIGS. 14(a) and (b) are perspective diagrams illustrating the reinforcing metal fitting of a conventional board-to-board connector. In FIG. 14(b), 851 is a first reinforcing metal fitting attached at both ends in the longitudinal direction to the housing of a first connector mounted on a first circuit board (not shown). In FIG. 14(a), 951 is a second reinforcing metal fitting attached at both ends in the longitudinal direction to the housing of a second connector mounted on a second circuit board (not shown). First reinforcing metal fitting 851 is an integrally-formed conductive member, comprising (1) a sheet-like main body 852 extending in the direction of the width of the first connector; (2) securing board connection portions 856 that extend from both ends of the main body 852 in the longitudinal direction of the first connector and that are soldered to the first circuit board; (3) lateral engaging pieces 858 that extend upward from the ends of each of the board connection portions 856; (4) a lateral engaging indentation 858a that is formed on the front surface of the lateral engaging piece 858; (5) a curved central engaging piece 854 that is connected in the center of the main body 852; and (6) a central engaging edge 854a which is the front-end edge of the central engaging piece 854. Second reinforcing metal fitting 951 is also an integrally-formed conductive member, comprising: (1) a sheet-like main body 952 extending in the direction of the width of the second connector; (2) securing board connection portions 956 that extend from the lower edges of both ends of the main body 952 in the width direction of the first connector and that are soldered to the second circuit board; (3) lateral engaging pieces 958 that are formed on the shoulders at both sides of the main body 952; (4) a lateral engaging protrusion 958a that is formed on the side edge of the lateral engaging piece 958; (5) a curved central engaging piece 954 that is connected in the center of the main body 952; and (6) a central engaging protrusion 954a formed on the front surface of the central engaging piece 954.
When the first connector and the second connector are fit together, the lateral engaging pieces 858 and central engaging piece 854 and the lateral engaging pieces 958 and central engaging piece 954 engage each other. Specifically, the lateral engaging indentation 858a and the central engaging edge 854a and the lateral engaging protrusion 958a and central engaging protrusion 954a engage each other. Thereby, the first connector and second connector are locked together. Note that, at the time of fitting together, one of either the first reinforcing metal fitting 851 or the second reinforcing metal fitting 951 is placed upside-down compared to the orientation illustrated in FIGS. 14(a)-(b), and engages the other of the reinforcing metal fittings. In addition, the first reinforcing metal fitting 851 and the second reinforcing metal fitting 951 contact each other and achieve electrical continuity. Thus, by connecting the power line of the first circuit board to the board connection portions 856 and connecting the power line of the second circuit board to the board connection portions 956, the power line of the first circuit board is electrically connected to the power line of the second circuit board via the first reinforcing metal fitting 851 and the second reinforcing metal fitting 951.